Titre :Sentiment Enfoui
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Ichigo ne comprenait pas, cela faisait quelques jours que Rukia, le fuyait comme la peste , il avait beau chercher dans son esprit, ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire pour la contrarier il ne trouva rien au contraire, il avait été charmant ces derniers temps avec son amie ... Spoiler Spécial St Valentin corriger ( si vous lisez ma fanfic laissez votre avis merci )


Bonsoir bienvenus sur One shot spécial st valentin les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais son a Tite Kubo -Sama .

...

L'histoire se passe après la victoire des shinigamis sur les Quincy , Ichigo deviendra prochainement taicho de la division 8 ainsi qu'à la demande de Kukkaku chef du clan Shiba .

...

Titre :Sentiment Enfoui

Ichigo ne comprenait pas, cela faisait quelques jours que Rukia, le fuyait comme la peste , il avait beau chercher dans son esprit, ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire pour la contrarier il ne trouva rien au contraire, il avait été charmant ces derniers temps avec son amie ...

-Je ne comprendrais, jamais rien aux femmes ! Dit il en observant l'étang rempli de poissons Koi, il attrapa sa guitare qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et commença à laisser ses doigts à gratter les cordes au hasard, puis finalement les notes donnèrent une mélodie. Il accompagna son morceau en chantant à voix basse et en rythme. Et ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les paroles.

Tracy Chapman If you wait for me then I'll come for you ( traduction française a la fin)

Although I've traveled far

I always hold a place for you in my heart

If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile

Then I'll return to you

I'll return and fill that space in your heart

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

If you dream of me like I dream of you

In a place that's warm and dark

In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you and I have desired

To see your face your smile

To be with you wherever you are

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you and I have desired

To see your face, your smile

To be with you wherever you are

Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

Please say you'll be waiting

Together again

It would feel so good to be

In your arms

Where all my journeys end

If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you

If you wait for me and say you'll hold

A place for me in your heart.

...

traduction : La Promesse

Si tu m'attends alors je viendrais pour toi

Même si j'ai voyagé loin

Je garde toujours une place pour toi dans mon coeur

Si tu penses à moi si je te manque de temps en temps

Alors je reviendrais vers toi

Je reviendrais et remplirais cette espace dans ton coeur

Me souvenant de

Ton toucher

Ton baiser

Ta chaleureuse étreinte

Je trouverais mon chemin vers toi

Si tu attends

Si tu rêves de moi comme je rêve de toi

Dans un lieu où il fait chaud et sombre

Dans un lieu où je peux sentir le battement de ton coeur

Me souvenant de

Ton toucher

Ton baiser

Ta chaleureuse étreinte

Je trouverais mon chemin vers toi

Si tu attends

J'ai eu envie de toi et j'ai voulu

Voir ton visage ton sourire

Etre avec toi où que tu sois

Me souvenant de

Ton toucher

Ton baiser

Ta chaleureuse étreinte

Je trouverais mon chemin vers toi

Si tu attends

J'ai eu envie de toi et j'ai voulu

Voir ton visage, ton sourire

Etre avec toi où que tu sois

Me souvenant de

Ton toucher

Ton baiser

Ta chaleureuse étreinte

Je trouverais mon chemin vers toi

S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu attends

De nouveau ensemble

Il serait si bon d'être

Dans tes bras

Là où tous mes voyages se terminent

Si tu peux faire la promesse si c'est un que tu peux garder

Si tu m'attends et que tu me dis que tu garderas

Une place pour moi dans ton coeur.

...

À la fin de sa chanson, il entendit des reniflements et quelqu'un applaudir, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément .

Une petite brune aux yeux violets, avait des larmes dégoulinantes sur ses joues pâles

-Ichigo c'est... ! Rukia n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour dire à quel point sa chanson l'avait touché.

Ichigo abandonna sa guitare se leva et s'approcha, rapidement de sa nakama avec inquiétude " Rukia qu'est-ce que tu as ? " Dis Ichigo en tendant sa main, vers la figure de la brune, mais se reprit avant d'atteindre sa joue et ramena, sa main vers lui avec un air gêné.

Il baissa la tête de façon que ses mèches de devant cache ses yeux à la vue de son amie

-Je n'ai rien du tout Ichigo, tu as une belle voix je t'avais jamais entendu chanter avant et cette chanson est vraiment belle .

-Rukia pourquoi tu m'évites...Euh laisse tomber ! Dis Ichigo tout bas depuis la fin de la guerre il était diffèrent plus calme .

-Ichigo je ne t'évitais pas je te jure ! Lui dis-t-elle en se sentant mal d'avoir fait penser à son ami si précieux qu'elle ne voulait pas rester en sa présence.

Celui- ci releva la tête et cette fois n'hésita pas, son coeur augmenta plus sa main avancée vers sa nakama.

Celle-ci surprise recula et Ichigo ne comprenant, pas pourquoi celle-ci venait dans quelque sorte le repousser, il s'exclama ainsi . "So ka ... Renji as intérêt de bien te traitait autrement il aura affaire à moi." Dit-il tristement .

Il récupéra sa guitare et s'apprêta à quitter le jardin pour rejoindre sa chambre prêter temporairement par Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia venait de se rendre compte que son geste avait était mal pris et surtout Ichigo avait des idées fausses les concernant Renji et elle-même.

-Ichigo attend ! Déclara la petite brune en lui attrapant la main quand le roux tourna son regard vers elle ses yeux le supplier de rester .

La fukutaicho fut surprise de voir les prunelles ambre et chocolat s'accrocher à ses yeux avec espoir et autres choses ... Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ?

-Ne part pas Ichigo ... J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Celle-ci lui tendit une petite boîte " si je n'ai pas été présente pour toi ces derniers jours c'est par ce que j'aprennais a préparé cela et trouvé l'autre chose m'a pris beaucoup de temps, j'ai dû aller à Karakura .

Les yeux d'Ichigo brillèrent à nouveau avec cette chose que Rukia n'arrive pas à identifier

-Arigato Rukia ... Dit-il puis il ouvrit la petite boîte dedans un collier en forme de lune et un chocolat avec nul autre forme qu'un chappy shinigami avec deux épées.

-Bonne saint-valentin Ichigo ! Dis la petite shinigami avec une voix douce.

Ichigo lui sourit puis, l'attira vers lui et soudain tout fut clair il sut exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux, il pencha sa tête vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rukia, qui s'accrocha à lui et ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser .

Rapidement, le rouquin se fit plus entreprenant et son baiser se fit plus enflammer, Rukia ne se fit pas prier et lui céda l'accès à sa langue et elle ne le regretta, pas Ichigo avait un gout délicieux .

...

Cacher dans les buissons, étaient deux shinigamis " Cette photo va ravir Ukitake taicho " Dis Kyone en chuchotant, à la personne à ses côté une rousse a forte poitrine .

-Ils sont trop chou !Dis Matsumoto Rangiku ...

Rapidement le nouveau couple, manqua d'air et se sépara à regret " Rukia Je t'aime " Dit il en caressant sa joue avec une douceur que la petite brune ne lui connaissait pas .

-Ichigo je t'aime aussi .Dit elle en le serrant fort contre elle et lui eut un sourire lumineux sur ses traits .

...

fin voila le spécial St valentin est finis ( Au Japon le 14 février c'est le jour des garçons qu'on aime ou de simple ami généralement il reçoive des chocolats et pour les filles c'est au mois de mars)


End file.
